Rebecca
by kukkaruukku
Summary: Bruce wakes up after Hulking out and finds a... cat? He takes the small creature to the Stark tower. How will others react to Bruce's new pet? And how will the cat affect the scientist himself? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

Bruce Banner opened his eyes expecting to see a familiar ceiling. Instead, he was greeted by a blue sky and a few pigeons. He then realized he was almost completely naked. Slowly turning his head, he became aware of what had happened.

It seemed to be an abandoned structure – ruins were everywhere. Bruce recognized his alter-ego's work from his latest rampage. _"At least there are no people around"_, he thought gratefully, still examining his surroundings.

Bruce slowly stood up, muscles aching and took a few steps intending to leave the ruins. Then he heard a meow behind him. It was not until now, until he turned around, until he looked carefully, that he saw the grey cat sitting there.

"Where did you come from?" he questioned the cat in confusion. The creature remained silent. _"It has probably been there the whole time",_ Bruce suddenly realized as the cat kept staring at him.

"Umm, do you have home?"

The cat blinked at him slowly, as if it was patiently waiting for him to do something. Bruce walked slowly closer, keeping his body as low as possible in fear of scaring the cat.

"Are you hungry?" as he moved closer, he noticed that the grey fur had some tangles and realized sadly that he could count the ribs trough the poor creatures furry side. "Yes, you seem to be starving… How can you live in a place like this?" He reached out to see if the cat allowed him to touch it, but as he did so, his phone rang.

At first he didn't realize where the sound could come from. Then he remembered Tony telling him about his Hulk-proof model, created just for Bruce. He unzipped a pocket in his badly thorn pants and slid the phone open. The cat didn't seem to care about this interruption.

"Dr. Bruce Banner talking half-naked in a location unknown."

"Bruce, you're awake!" a merry tone was heard on the other end.

"Well, yes, so it seems." he mumbled tiredly.

"I've already tracked your location, the jet is on its way." Tony then said more seriously. "Though, it might take some time before it reaches you." He laughed nervously. "The green guy made quite a mess, you know."

Bruce sighed deeply. "Did I-"

"No, you didn't hurt anyone", Tony answered instantly with a frustration in his voice. "You neither caused any damage SHIELD couldn't cover up." He held a small pause before saying: "It shouldn't take more than fifteen minutes. Don't move anywhere."

Bruce hang up and turned back to the cat. "Sorry about that." The cat purred. He sat down next to it. For a while they sat there in silence broken only by steady purring. Then he reached his hand towards the grey forehead. After sniffing his palm slightly the creature butted its head into his hand, purring louder.

"Look at you. You must've been lonely, haven't you?" He smiled. "Yes, you must have been since even a monster like me doesn't scare you." The cat's green eyes glanced at him before they slowly closed. Bruce remembered reading somewhere that this was a sing of trust. He followed the example.

20 minutes later the jet pilot found him asleep with a small cat in his lap.

"WHAT is that?"

"Her name is Rebecca."

"Well, why is she here?"

"I'm keeping her."

"In my tower?"

Bruce gave Tony a half-smile. "Um, yeah."

"You know… I'm not really a cat person. There is no way-"

"I'll take care of her. You'll barely notice she's here."

Tony sighed deeply. "Do you really want a cat so badly?"

Bruce scratched Rebecca after her jaw. He noticed an old cut on her left ear. "Yes. I… I think… she's special." He smiled shyly.

Tony stared at him for a moment. Then he shrugged. "Fine, if it makes you happy." He raised his finger. "Just make sure I won't find any cat hear in my armor, okay?"

"Sure." Bruce smiled thankfully.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Reviews and faves are greatly appreciated. The second chapter will be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Updated this sooner than I thougt. Enjoy!**

* * *

Bruce carried the cat to the kitchen. Rebecca jumped out of his arms and sniffed around the weird place. Bruce opened the fridge, making the decision to visit later the nearby super market for some cat food and other supplies.

"For now, tuna should do it", he said aloud, picking a can of the said fish. He took a cracked plate and gave Rebecca plenty of tuna. She stared at the given food for a while before digging in. "There, eat, you must've been starving out there…" Bruce mumbled kindly as he let his hand move smoothly through Rebecca's silky fur.

He sat there in silence, watching as she ate. She finished, Bruce washed the plate and put a bowl of water on the floor. She took a few sips before following Bruce to the living room.

"Friend Banner, I'm glad to see you unharmed! Join us in our adventure through what one calls channels"

"Thor, I don't think this could be defined as an adventure…" Steve Rogers mumbled. The Norse god shrugged happily, taking his eyes back to the TV screen as Steve tried to use a remote. "Ah, I see! If you press this button here, you can…"

"What is that in your lap, friend Banner!?" Bruce had sat on the large sofa and Rebecca was now purring in his lap.

"For god's sake, Thor…"

"What do you mean for my sake?" Bruce sighed heavily – why was a creature so small such a big deal to everyone? He began again. "No, forget about that. Umm, haven't you ever seen a cat?" Thor Odinson shook his head. "How about a dog?"

Thor smiled heartedly. "Oh, dogs! Yes indeed, I have seen those in the streets. But what do they have to do with this creature? Wait, is this some sort of a dog?" He frowned as he leaned towards the cat to get a better look at her. "If so, then it is indeed the weirdest dog I have seen." Steve facepalmed behind him.

Rebecca rose her head to sniff Thor's face, which was now only few inches away from her. "Friend Banner, what is it doing?"

"Umm, I think she's just…" At that moment Rebecca licked Thor's cheek. He immediately jumped back, reaching for his Mjölnir.

"Thor, calm down, it's just a cat." Steve landed his hand on Thor's arm.

"This cat-creature tried to eat me!"

"No, it was only her way of saying hi and telling that she thinks of you as a friend." Bruce stated, trying to breath calmly. Before Thor could make any other wrong conclusions, Bruce and Steve explained to him what a cat was.

"So, you're planning on keeping her?" Steve asked as Thor petted Rebecca clumsily and was amused at the sound of purring.

"Yeah, she had no home." Bruce said. "I couldn't just leave her there if that's what you're saying."

"I see…" Steve looked at Rebecca cautiously. At first Bruce did not understand the weird expression on Captain America's face. Then it hit him.

"Steve, have you ever had a cat? Or a pet of any sort?"

Steve Rogers sighed slowly and Bruce could swear he was blushing a little. "No, not actually. I used to be… allergic."

Bruce waited for him to go on.

"But I always wanted a dog – or a cat." Steve continued, sounding like he was trying to get something off his shoulders. He then reached his hand out for Rebecca slowly, hoping to get her attention. She tilted her head and stared at the extended hand. She then went back to her previous position and closed her eyes.

Steve looked like he had lost his dance partner to a snail. He then swallowed and stood up. Pretending to ignore the cat's ignorance he said something about having work to do and left with a serious look on his face.

"Never would have thought that of Steve", Bruce said pensively. Thor, still amused, wasn't listening.

Bruce set a litter box into a small closet no-one never used. Luckily, the cat seemed to use it willingly. The closet was right next to Bruce's room, so that's where they headed next. Bruce picked up Stephen King's latest novel as Rebecca made herself home. When she seemed to feel comfortable enough, Bruce decided to let her rest alone in his room – this was a huge change in the cat's life, after all.

In the hallway Bruce met Steve again.

" Dr. Banner, where are you heading to?" His eyes were reddish. Bruce decided not to mention that.

"I was thinking of getting Rebecca some supplies."

Steve hesitated. "Don't you think it would be better for someone to come with you? Especially after last night's incident."

Bruce shrugged. Personally he preferred going alone, but given Steve was easily concerned of his teammates, and he seemed a little down at the moment, Bruce decided to play along. "Do you want to come with me?"

Steve seemed hesitant at the sudden suggestion, but agreed at last.

They ended up buying many different marks and flavors of cat food. "At first we should give her as comprehensive food as possible. I heard cats tend to become picky otherwise." Bruce said as Steve pushed the shopping cart.

Bruce noted gladly that Steve seemed to cheer up as they chose a few mouse-shaped toys and small balls with a bell inside for Rebecca. He was nearly enthusiastic as Bruce let him pick a brush (he chose a blue one). At last, Bruce bought a can of cream suited for cats.

As the shopping had been paid and packed someone shouted "Captain America!" and they were forced to flee from Steve's overreacting fans. Steve took the bags to carry and Bruce breathed in a specific rhythm to keep his pulse down. The fans were lost in not even one mile long escape, but they kept running all the way to the tower. There Bruce breathed heavily as Steve unpacked the purchases.

"How's it going?" Tony walked into the room. "You're still going to keep that cat?"

Bruce nodded. Steve groaned in pain.

"What's with Captain Spangled?" Steve glanced angrily at Tony.

"He kind of… got rejected." Tony stared confused. Then a look of recognition took over his face.

"Oh, you mean, by the CAT?" A slight blush made its way to Captain America's face.

"Shut up, Stark", he mumbled. Tony had a look on his face that confirmed Bruce of the fact that Steve would definitely hear about this in the near future.

* * *

**Sorry Steve... you will have your moment, I promise! Natasha and Clint will be up in the next chapter. Thanks for the favs and reviews everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce returned to his room to find Rebecca asleep at his bed's end. He placed a small basket they had bought for her to sleep in next to his bed. She opened one of her eyes lazily and closed it after a while.

Bruce changed into his pajamas and went to sleep. As he was about to enter the bed, a familiar voice was heard.

"Doctor Banned, I must inform you that there is an animal in your bed. Do you wish to call the pest control?"

"It's fine, thank you Jarvis", Bruce smiled tiredly as Rebecca raised her head, wondering where the sound was coming from.

Bruce slipped himself under the cover, careful not to disturb the cat. Jarvis switched the lights off and Bruce laid there in silence.

He then felt a slight weight on his foot. Four paws made their determined way up his body, all the way to his chest. There Bruce felt Rebecca curl up on him. He reached in the dark for the soft fur and ran his hand through it. Soon a steady purring was heard in the darkness, and Bruce realized the sound was calming his nerves. Soon he fell asleep.

Tony laid awake. Pepper had forced him to bed before midnight, and he dared not disobey after she had threatened him with removing his minibar.

Bruce had gone to sleep a few hours ago. His bedroom was right next to Tony's. Soon he would possibly hear…

"Mmmh… No… hurting… her… stop…" A weak mumble behind the wall.

_"Yep, another nightmare."_ Tony thought bitterly. Bruce usually had those, especially after a rampage. Tony sighed powerlessly. Seeing nightmares was something he understood. After all, he had those horrible dreams too from time to time. And that's why he knew there was nothing he could do.

Tony shifted uncomfortably in his sheets. Falling asleep would be difficult for him…

But then it changed. The whimpering disappeared as fast as it had begun. Tony was curious. Could it be…?

"Jarvis."

"Yes, sir?"

"What's going on in Bruce's room?"

"It appears he's asleep with a cat on him." Tony frowned and then smiled a little.

"And what is the cat doing?"

"It seems to be…" Jarvis had a pause, sounding like a dithering human. Then he continued. "…rubbing its face onto Dr. Banner's and… purring. Shall I wake the doctor?"

Tony laughed silently. "Wake him when he sleeps well for once? I don't think so."

"But sir, the creature is practically licking his face…"

"Yes, and it seems to calm him down, right?" A moments silence.

"Yes, I think you're right, sir. I apologize for my mistake."

Tony just mumbled something about rewiring Jarvis before turning on his side. _"Who would've thought of that?"_ he wondered to himself.

Bruce woke up after a well-slept night. Rebecca was nowhere to be seen. He slowly got up and headed to the kitchen in his pajamas. There he met Clint and Natasha.

"Tony told us you've brought here a cat", Hawkeye said as he noticed Bruce. "Where is it?"

Bruce flickered his eyes at the archer, letting his words sink in. "Uh, I think she's exploring her surroundings. New place, after all."

"Oh, it's a she? Man, I wanna meet her! What's her name?"

Natasha raised her brow. "Agent Barton, I had no idea you were a cat person."

Clint smiled a little embarrassed at her. "Well, you see, we had those in the circus I was raised in." She stared at him, questioningly. "I think cats are cute, okay?"

Natasha let her mouth form a small smile.

Clint turned back to Bruce.

"Yeah… I named her Rebecca." the doctor said awkwardly. Clint stuffed his last toast into his mouth and left the room, Shouting "Rebeccaaa…! Wheeere aare youuuu…? Reb- ggrh uckh!" Bruce and Natasha heard him coughing after trying to swallow the whole toast. For a moment Bruce thought he would choke but then a sound of hitting one's chest was heard and Clint continued calling for the cat.

"Wow, he's excited." Bruce mumbled as they couldn't hear Clint anymore. Natasha shrugged.

"Yeah, he's always been fond of dogs. I just didn't know he liked cats too." Bruce and Natasha ate their toasts silently. After a while a Norse god dashed in.

"Have you seen friend Rebecca-cat? I'd like to help taking care of her, if Dr. Banner allows that." He looked questioningly at Bruce.

"Sure, Thor", Bruce said, amused at the demigod's sudden devotion. "I think she'll come here once she gets hungry. You could feed her in the mornings, if you'd like to…?"

Thor had a serious look on his face. "I shall take this task to carry with the greatest honor…"

"Thor, I don't think it's…"

"You see", Thor kept going, "A great power brings great responsibility."

"Um, I think that's MY line." The trio turned to look at Peter Parker.

"Oh, good to see you, friend Parker." Thor hugged the young boy, who seemed to have difficulties with breathing in his grip. Peter sighed heavily as Thor finally released him.

"What are you doing here?" Natasha asked Peter.

"Ah, I'm kind of… eh, broke. So…" the boy rubbed his neck tilting his head. "I need a place to…"

A laugh was heard behind him as the billionaire walked in. "So, you're planning to use my hospitality as you wish, hmm?"

"Uh, when you put it that way…" Peter panicked.

"In that case you are most welcome!"

"I.. wait, what? Really?" Peter's shock turned into glad disbelieve.

"Yes", Tony said, and continued, as if he had been planning this speech: "But. You must take care of a certain chore."

"Chore?" Peter repeated in confusion. He knew Tony joked a lot but…

" Yes. Bruce", he then turned towards the man in green pajamas. "You may have him participate in taking care of your cat."

"Cat?" Peter turned to look at Bruce as well. The doctor himself stared at Tony in confusion. "You have a… cat?" Peter then laughed.

"What is so funny, friend Parker?"

"Oh, just", Peter chuckled, "The Incredible Hulk… Has a pet…" Everyone just stared at him. " Oh, come on, you can't possibly say that's not funny."

Bruce breathed deeply. His alter ego was a subject everyone but Tony avoided mentioning unless it was necessary. Peter was new thought, so…

"Peter, I have just the chore for you." he began.

Peter stopped laughing. "Oh?"

"Yes. I will introduce your task to you as soon as I've dressed up." Bruce had now finished eating. He stood up and headed towards his room. On the way there he ran into Clint.

"Woah, Clint, what happened?" There were three red lines on the archer's cheek. "Did you find Rebecca?"

"Yes", Clint said heavily.

"Didn't go as planned?" Bruce guessed.

Clint pointed at the scratch. "Oh, this? No, I totally deserved it." Bruce stared at him. "Well, you see, I kinda… rushed too much and scared her… But!" He raised his finger sharply. "Then I approached her more gently. And she accepted me!" Clint smiled in a dorky way Bruce would've never imagined on the archer's face.

"Well, good for you, I guess."

After a while Bruce returned to the dining room. Peter had already sat down and was now eating like he had never seen food before.

Everyone was there except…

"Where's Steve?" Bruce looked around. Tony grinned devilishly. Then they heard a familiar voice screaming Tony's name.

Steve rushed in. "Tony, what the fu- …fundamentalism!?" Steve bellowed, preventing himself from swearing at the last moment. There was writing on his cheek:

"I GOT REJECTED BY A CAT"

"Why would you think it was me?" Tony shot in his defense.

Steve stared at him. everyone knew it had been Tony.

"Okay, you got me there. It was me." Tony smiled proudly and chuckled. No-one else laughed. "Oh, come on! That was actually funny!" He tried. Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Weak, bro", Peter said seriously. "Even I thought that was lame."

* * *

**Okay, this chapter was mostly for setting things up. You must all think that I hate Captain America by now... That is NOT the case!**

**I'm going to add more serious elements later on but for now I try to stick with the humor and focus on getting to know Rebecca better.**

**This chapter doesn't have Natasha as much as I hoped it would. I try and add her moment with Rebecca in the next chapter.**

**Oh, and about adding spiderman. I'm not going to add any other Avengers (well, maybe in a cameo but nothing else). But, I'm going to add Loki. I haven't decided if he's still a prison or if he's (spoiler alert if you haven't seen Thor 2) sitting on Odins throne already. I'll propably make him the prisoner to avoid fuss for Odin's whereabouts etc. But that's in the future.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Seriously?"

"Well, someone has to do it."

"But why me?"

"Because Tony wants you to do something." Bruce smiled apolitically at Peter. "I don't think it's too much for you to handle."

Peter looked at the litter-box. "But how come I and Thor are the only ones who have to participate in taking care of YOUR cat?"

"YOU are a guest here", Tony arrived, making them turn. "Everyone else have work to do. If you want to stay here, this is the least you can do."

"And Thor helps out of his free will." Bruce continued. "It seems to mean a lot to him."

Peter seemed hesitant.

"And, if you want to, you can have a look at my latest projects in the lab." Bruce added, hoping to cheer the teen up. "You're smart, right?" Tony shook his head heavily behind Peter.

Peter nodded slowly. "Fine then… But I want to take part in your researches, if that's okay."

"Sure." Bruce smiled. "I could use a hand." He turned to look at Tony questioningly.

"Sure, the kid is welcome if he's got wits. As long as he doesn't mess anything up."

Peter had no time to answer as his "spider-sense" tingled. He dove on the floor but was too late. Rebecca jumped on him, curiously investigating the new person in the tower.

Tony and Bruce laughed as Peter realized that he was facing the cat. He then scratched under her jaw before gently lifting her off.

The two seemed to like each other. Bruce left, telling Tony he had work to do. He walked towards the lab, but was forced to stop as he ran into red-faced Steve.

"Permanent marker!" Captain America cried with a towel in his hand, Tony's words still on his cheek. The man seemed overall exhausted and depressed. Bruce felt sorry for him.

"Is it that bad? Soap should…"

"It's not working!" Bruce was afraid the grown man would begin weeping any moment.

"I'll speak with Tony…" He tried to sound encouraging. "If he gives me the marker he used – or serum, if he's made his own – " Steve looked horrified, "I should be able to prepare you something to wipe it off, okay?" Steve nodded but didn't seem to cheer up at all.

Bruce thought quickly of an idea to cheer the Captain up. "Um, Steve, if you're not in a hurry, there's something I need help with. Could I come to your room, let's say, in fifteen minutes?"

Steve seemed a little suspicious at the sudden suggestion but ended up shrugging. "Okay."

Bruce made a turn and returned to his room. He took the blue brush Steve had picked a day before and went to look for Rebecca, who, like Tony and Peter, had left the hallway.

The scientist called softly for his cat, and at last heard a response of meowing. He followed the voice to the main living room to find Rebecca curled up at the end of the sofa, and Natasha next to her, scratching her with a small smile on her face.

"I had no idea you were a cat person." Bruce said warmly.

Natasha raised her eyes sharply, then relaxed. "Not really", she answered formally. "She is just…" the agent stood up, "A smart girl." She then gave Bruce a cold glare, daring him to misjudge the situation and tell anyone. Bruce thought he saw trough Natasha's attempt to hide her soft spot for the cat, but he smiled shyly at her, ensuring that his lips were sealed. Natasha left the room.

Bruce made a sound of tsk, signaling Rebecca to come with him. She jumped into his arms, letting him carry her. It felt good to have that small creature trust him so easily. Bruce couldn't help but smile proudly. He headed for Steve's room.

"Are you insulting me?" Steve quickly regretted the question. He knew the scientist better than that. "I'm sorry."

"No, please, I tried this out earlier with her", Bruce gave him the brush with a smile. "If you want her to like you, this could really help." The captain hesitated but took the brush. "I'll keep her calm, at first."

Bruce scratched Rebecca, making her relax and directed Steve's hand. The cat shivered at first, but then slowly closed her eyes. Steve brushed her fur carefully, afraid of hurting her. A small smile made its way onto his face. They had sat down at the end of the captain's bed.

"Look, she likes it", Steve said after a while, excitedly.

"I think", Bruce began, "that the reason to her edginess towards you was the simple fact that you are a good person."

"What?" Steve did not understand.

Bruce gave Rebecca a small push, making her yawn lazily and move into Steve's lap. She then hesitated and butted her forehead onto his chest, making the man freeze.

Bruce gave him a shy smirk. "You see, cats are pretty mysterious, aren't they?" He tilted his head and faced the ceiling. "She might have sensed your righteousness. To her you seemed too good man. It made her suspicious." Bruce glanced at the floor, letting out a small chuckle. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Steve smiled, cautiously patting Rebecca's head. "You really think I'm that good of a man?"

"Yes, that would probably make me suspicious too if I was a cat." Steve reached out to return the blue brush.

"You can keep it", Bruce stood up. "If you want to take care of her tangles, it is. She really seems to prefer you doing it." He received a smile from the cap. "I really must go now, Tony will be upset if I'm not in the lab soon."

Before leaving the room he heard a "thank you" from his fellow avenger.

* * *

**So, here we got Steve's moment, at last! Sorry for the possible grammar mistakes (a friendly reminder that English is NOT my native language). I will try to push the story on in the next chapter. Thanks for reviews! It's always a pleasure to hear what you think.  
**

**To answer gammawidow67's questions:**

** 1. The said hulkout will be explained later, but I give you that the reason is kinda angsty and connects to Bruce's childhood, in a way... hehe^^"  
**

**2. Yeah, I've been thinking about having Jennifer in this story. I've had a few ideas on how she would appear in the story, but not completely sure for now. Anyway, that would be a little later. Please be patient!**


End file.
